The Shippers' Games
by VampireKaira
Summary: The Shippers' Games are a chance for you to submit any shipping, weird and wonderful or totally normal, to me in a PM and I will write about them in a series of drabbles. This is your chance to ship those people that you have always wanted from the TVD-TO Universe. All drabbles will be between 500-1000 words. I'll also try to update once a week.
1. A New Year to Remember

A New Year to Remember 

AU Elena chose Stefan. Now Damon's sitting in a bar and he is all alone in New York. Daroline. For a really close friend of mine who sadly isn't on Fanfiction. This is for you Jayna!

"Hey can I have another bourbon?" Damon Salvatore asked drunkenly. He had been there since the morning and got subsequently more and more drunk throughout the day. The bartender was now considering cutting him off given that now he was threatening anyone who came near him. "Dude give me another bourbon!"

"Sorry mate but I think you've had enough" The bartender turned his back and Damon pounced. He grabbed the bartender's neck and compelled him to serve him some more damn bourbon. Damon was pissed and lonely. Elena had chosen his goodie-goodie brother over him. Well it wasn't the first time. He downed the bourbon and held out his glass for some more. He was bitter and angry. After everything he did for Elena. He carried out drinking before stumbling out of the bar in the early hours of the morning.

"Damon?! What the hell happened to you?" Caroline saw Damon stumble out. He would've fallen over if she hadn't grabbed him. She smelled him. "Damon you're seriously drunk. I'm taking you home"

"Naw come on Blondie. I wanna have some more. At least that way I can forget about my little brother and Elena"

"Not happening. You're coming with me" Caroline was forceful and stubborn. She wasn't leaving Damon to drown his sorrows even if he was a bit of a dick. It was those qualities that made her perfect at organising people and things.

"Why do you care Barbie?" Damon asked meanly.

"I may not like you that much but you're one of us. " Caroline said. She meant it too. Damon may have abused her but she became stronger from it. And he was, in a weird way, a part of her family.

"One of you? Hah? Did you forget that I hurt you? I killed little Gilbert. And Elena chose Stefan. How am I one of you?" Damon's words slurred as Caroline pulled him through her front door. She didn't know where he stayed so she brought him to her temporary apartment. She had planned to go to Times Square and see in the New Year but she felt she couldn't leave Damon. So she stayed.

"Barbie come on. We're gonna miss all the fun" He tried to get out of bed but Caroline pushed him back down. He was too drunk to win a fight so he acceded. He quickly fell asleep and soon his snores filled the room.

"Great job Caroline. Now where are you going to sleep?" Caroline thought to herself sarcastically. _The only other option is the sofa bed. But that's really uncomfortable. Oh well. _She made herself comfortable and tried to get some sleep. Eventually she fell asleep with a niggling back pain.

Damon woke up and scanned the room. _What in hell happened to me? I feel like shit. _ He got up to get a blood bag when he saw Caroline practically falling off her sofa. _Barbie helped me? Of course she did. _He went over and picked her up, careful not to wake her up, and placed her down on her bed. The bed that he had taken from her. He felt kind of bad about his behaviour. He watched her sleep.

"So Barbie I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. Guess I've been a real dick. But you're gorgeous and well I'll never get to tell you. You don't hate me but you should. I'm a monster and you still helped me. I love you Barbie in my own way. You got it wrong. You were my own blood bag but after you became a vampire I needed to distract myself. Elena was that distraction. You were too good for me. Too full of sunshine and light. And you'll never know" Damon was semi-lucid and began expressing his feelings to the sleeping Caroline. She stirred.

"Damon? Did you just say you loved me?" Caroline was beyond confused. She had secretly harboured a love for Damon even after his abuse. He was just so hurt all the time. She wanted to make it all better.

"Oh shit. Yeah but that doesn't change anything Barbie. You're too good for a monster like me. Or Klaus for that matter" Damon had finally confessed his feelings and boy did it feel good.

"Oh my god! Damon! Klaus was just a distraction like Elena was yours. I kinda love you too. Even though I know I should hate you after what you did I still kinda like you" Caroline couldn't believe what Damon was saying. Elena was the distraction. Someone had chosen her first.

"Barbie I am so sorry for my behaviour when you were human. I was just so angry. All the time I was angry" Damon recalled those days when he thought he was invincible.

"I know. And all I wanted to do was help you deal with your anger. I wanted to kiss all your sorrows away Damon. I wanted to help-" Caroline said before Damon kissed her. It was like the softest silk caressing her lips and setting off ripples that made her shiver in delight. This moment was worth the wait.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you Jayna! I hope I did your prompt justice. **


	2. Old Memories

Old Memories

A Klatherine drabble where Klaus comes to gloat at Katherine's deathbed but gets more than he bargained . For chhavi. Hope you like it!

"Come to gloat have you Klaus? Big bad hybrid finally gets to torture his enemy?" Katherine Pierce coughed as Klaus came and sat on her bed. It was the wrong Mikaelson. She had hoped Elijah may have come to say goodbye but evidently not.

"Why yes I have Katherine. It seems only fitting that you die as a human in pain and agony" Klaus smirked at the sight of a weak, human Katherine Pierce. She had evaded him for 500 years and now it was her turn to die.

"Go to hell Klaus. Don't you have a Barbie to be following? Or a psycho sister to be controlling?" Katherine was in searing agony as each cough became more and more violent. Blood splattered out and onto her bed.

"Now now Katherine I will go to hell but you'll be there first I think. Anyway I came to have some fun with you before you die. I want to remember the old times" Klaus said as he inched closer to Katherine and unbuttoned his shirt. "I'll make it quick"

"You want to have some fun hybrid. I'll show you fun" Katherine thought back to the time when she had loved Klaus and decided she might as well make the most of her dying moments. Maybe he might turn her. After all no ordinary vampire's blood had worked but maybe the blood of an Original might. "I'm the best you ever had. I'm also the best you'll ever had"

She and Klaus flew at each other with a frenzied passion. Ripped clothes and old memories came together in a lustful, passionate night. They both enjoyed the pain that coming together gave them. It was pure, feral attraction. Then they fell asleep.

Katherine snuck out. She didn't want to wait for Klaus to kill her in the morning. And she couldn't forgive the massacre of her family. That night was pure lust. She was ill and tired but she was a survivor. Her name was Katerina Petrova after all. She got in a cab on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, bloodied and with darts of pain shooting through her, all the way to New York.

A few weeks later...

Katherine Pierce survived longer than even she had expected. Ever since that night with Klaus she had felt herself getting better and better. It was remarkable and it meant she could start life anew. She had been working as a fashion intern for Vogue and was currently on her lunch break when she spotted him Klaus. _What is Big Bad doing here? I need to leave. _ But it was too late, he had spotted her and quickly grabbed her by the neck.

"So you're still alive Katherine? Well you'll be dead soon enough. That night was just me getting what I wanted and you gave it to me" He squeezed her neck tighter.

"Let go-"she choked out before fainting. He was tempted to rip her heart out. But that would be no fun. And deep down he still remembered his love for her. And hers for him. They were so alike. Both tempered with anger and fury and vengeance. Both survivors. He made up his mind. He lifted her and took her to his apartment where he called a witch friend to make sure there was no permanent damage. Maybe he could let her leave and be happy. For old times' sakes.

"Klaus she's pregnant and that baby is what is stopping her from dying like you thought she would" the witch said.

"No she cannot be pregnant!" Klaus roared. His shout woke Katherine up and she slowly walked towards him.

"I'm pregnant?" Katherine was shocked but happy. He first child had been taken and she never thought she would be a mother again. She was keeping the baby regardless of what Klaus wanted.

"You're a hybrid. That means the wolf side of you can mate" The witch explained before leaving. Klaus was confused. He had never expected nor wanted to be a father. It was Bekah's dream to have a family not his. Yet he still felt elated at the thought that he would have a child. Someone who would love him unconditionally. Someone who wouldn't judge him.

"I'm keeping this baby Klaus" Katherine made her stance very clear. Already she was caressing her belly with a maternal air.

"No love we're keeping this baby" Klaus had decided. He would stay and help with the baby. Maybe love could grow once more between him and Katherine.

Katherine was astonished. Never in a million years did she think Klaus. The Klaus who killed her family. The Klaus who hunted her. Would ever want a baby. This could be a new beginning for the both.

The birth...

"Congratulations you have a baby girl" the nurse handed the baby over to Katherine who was cradling her with such evident joy. Klaus too caressed the baby's cheek with an awe-struck gaze.

"Welcome to the world Hope Rebekah Mikaeson" They said in unison. They had decided on the name together after many arguments and tantrums. Hope to represent the hope that their baby had given to their love. Rebekah naturally for her crazy auntie Bex as she called herself.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	3. An Apocalyptic World

An Apocalyptic World 

For SomebodyKnows. Hope you like it! AU. Damon Salvatore is a newly turned zombie who just cares about finding and eating prey in a post apocalyptic world whilst Caroline Forbes is one of the last few humans trying to survive.

"Did you get all the supplies Care?" Bonnie Bennett asked worriedly. Caroline had been a master thief before the zombies came and so she organised and went on raids for supplies. It was her job. Bonnie was the doctor among them who patched up any wounded or exiled those who had the beginnings of zombie flu. They were of a similar age so when they met on the run from the zombies they had quickly struck up a friendship and it was one that was based on mutual respect.

"Of course I did Bonnie. We have enough now to last another month" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. Normally, they had to restock every week as they rarely found as many supplies as Caroline did that day so the elation and evident relief on Bonnie's face was not unwarranted.

"Good job Care. God this is a good day" Bonnie hugged Caroline before going off to tell the others. There were only around 20 survivors in this camp but Bonnie was certain there were other camps like this one all over the world.

Caroline was about to follow when she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. She inched closer and saw it was a zombie. He would have been a handsome human she could tell with his shock of still black hair and blue eyes that were slowly turning red. He was newly turned. She pressed her panic button to alert the others in the camp to evacuate as she didn't know if more were coming. He moved closer to her.

"Human. Pretty Blonde. Food." The zombie grabbed her wrist and inhaled the sweet aroma of human flesh and blood. "Good food"

Caroline tried to prise his hand off her wrist but he held tight and began biting into it. His face changed into that of a monster as he mauled her wrist. The pain was unbearable and she feared for her life. This zombie didn't want to change her; he just wanted to eat her.

"Get off me. You were like me once" Caroline tried to reason with the zombie who had now eaten all of her fingers. She watched the blood spill out onto the floor in a crimson puddle not unlike the poppies she wore for wounded veterans. "I'm Caroline Forbes. I'm a human. You were a human too like me. What was your name?"

The zombie paused and thought. He had been a human. _What. My name. Was? _He struggled to think about who he was before he was a zombie. The memories then came flooding back as he looked at the blonde who cowered before him. _Damon Salvatore. I was._

"Da-mon Salve. Salve. Salvatore" the zombie, no Damon, finally spat out after much thinking. "You pretty"

"Thank you. You are handsome too" Caroline said to keep him talking. But funnily enough she began to believe it too. His green skin wasn't that bad, nor were his now red eyes.

"You think I hand-some?" Damon asked in puzzlement. He was beginning to feel more human than he had for a while. The zombie side felt like it was reverting.

"Yes of course. Arghhhh" Caroline said as the pain now became unbearable. Her left hand was ruined and the agony she was in was too much. She passed out. Damon seeing the plight of Caroline carried her into the camp where Bonnie and a few others were still there.

"What have you done to Care?" Bonnie was shocked beyond belief. She hustled Caroline into the medical tent with the help of the zombie who well was looking more human than zombie.

Caroline awoke with a start. She was alive. Her left arm was ruined beyond redemption but she was alive. And there was a gorgeous man in the corner.

"Caroline. I am so sorry for mauling your hand. But your belief in me helped me to fight off the zombie flu invading my body" The man was Damon. She drank in his appearance. His silky black hair, crystal blue eyes and lean figure.

"No biggie. You are so much handsomer as a human" Caroline was in a state of shock. That zombie was human again.

"Thanks to your belief I was cured. Now we can cure the rest of the world together. All we need is to find the human left in the zombie like you did. Thank you" He kissed her hand in such a gentlemanly manner. He wanted to have a relationship with Caroline if she agreed. She was so beautiful with the most compassionate and kind heart he had seen.

"Let's go save the world" Caroline shouted happily. She wanted a world with Damon but first they had to save that world.

Epilogue

"So Caroline. The time of zombies is over. The world is safe. Will you marry me darling?" Damon got down on one knee in front of all her friends and family at the party she had organised to celebrate the safe return of her loved ones.

"I would be honoured to marry you Damon if my mother agrees and if Bonnie will be my bridesmaid" Caroline wanted to marry Damon and finally get some couple time.

"I've already agreed Care. Damon is a fine young man" her mother Liz said with a smile.

"Of course I will be your bridesmaid Care" Bonnie hugged her best friend.

"I propose a toast to my daughter and Damon. Caroline and Damon everyone" they all clinked their glasses in unison as the good times were here to stay.

**A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone! Thanks for reading too!**


	4. High School Sweethearts

High School Sweethearts

For bamoncakes and guest. AU. Fluff. Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore were voted 'Most Likely to Hook Up' in High School but they just laughed it off. Several years later, Damon Salvatore walks into a new job and finds out his boss is Bonnie Bennett.

"Tell him he can come in now" Bonnie said to her assistant Elena who proceeded to fetch the new guy in for a briefing about his roles and responsibilities.

"Hello Ms Ben-Bon-Bon!" Damon exclaimed as he took in his new boss. It was Bonnie Bennett from High School. She was looking damn sexy in a black pencil skirt and green blouse. She was hotter than before and Damon had to tell himself to stop staring.

"Hey Damon! Wow it's you! I didn't even realise" Bonnie and Damon exchanged pleasantries as Bonnie took in Damon's appearance. His hair was silky straight and he was wearing a tailored black suit that showcased his slender, muscular body. _Okay Bonnie stop staring. He's hot but so are you. It's been 9 years so obviously he would be hotter. Play it cool._

Bonnie gestured for him to sit down as they resumed their roles in this formal office. It was a law firm and it prided itself highly on its professionalism so Bonnie shoved her feelings down and began explaining Damon's role. He was to be an associate whereas she was already a business director. Throughout their chat, Bonnie sneaked glances at Damon with his gorgeous blue eyes and kissable pink lips. If he was going to work here it was going to be hard work indeed.

Damon got up to leave and begin work after Bonnie had finished. They both averted their eyes as they shook hands and Damon started walking through the door. He turned around and their eyes met. His gaze was intense, piercing and serious with a twinkle in his eye. Hers was playful as she sized him up.

"Ms Bennett, would you care to go for a coffee with me at lunch?" Damon asked teasingly with a glint in his eye. She was sexy as hell and he wanted her.

"Of course Mr Salvatore. I think that would be appropriate" Bonnie replied. She was playing along with his game to win him. But, just for good measure she sent him a flirty glance.

"Excellent. I'll wait for you outside" Damon mock bowed as he left the room. She was one impressive lady and fiery too. Just the kind of girl he's been looking for.

Bonnie's heart pounded like crazy as she watched him make his way to his desk. The she let out a small sigh of relief before settling down to do her work. She rushed through it, desperately waiting for lunch. Waiting to see him. It was attraction and maybe even love at first sight. Bonnie was a romantic at heart. She believed in Prince Charming. It's just that her idea of a Prince Charming was darker than most. She wanted sarcasm, passion and brooding looks instead of your typical perfect nice guy. She glanced at the clock. It was lunch time. She tidied her blouse, inched her skirt up slightly and reapplied her makeup. She was ready.

"Rebekah I'm going for lunch" she shouted to another office assistant. She waited outside.

"Hey Bon-Bon" Damon snuck up from behind and nearly gave Bonnie heart failure. "Looking beautiful darling"

"Thanks you look pretty suave yourself" Bonnie meant it too. He had put a black leather jacket over his suit jacket and it made him look dashing but dangerous. Kind of like James Bond. He extended hsi arm and she took it.

"So where do you wanna go darling Bonnie" he whispered into her ear as he caressed her hand.

"Let's get lost" Bonnie was crumbling. His voice was like velvet and everything he said sounded sensual.

"Tempting as that is we still have to go back to work" Damon admired her. Her composure and demeanour was unmoved. If it weren't for those subtle cracks in her voice he wouldn't have guessed his effect on her.

"Let's go to-"Bonnie broke off. His lips were tempting her and before she knew it she had pounced on him. They were frantically kissing, love and lust becoming one. She felt his hand stroke her arm and was dimly aware of herself squeezing his abs. Her composure was lost and his hair was mussed when they finished.

"You kiss so fiercely. I love it Bon" Damon was exhilarated. Never had a girl made him feel so alive.

"Uh yeah sorry for kinda jumping your bones" Bonnie was bashful. Never had a guy made her feel so passionate and strong.

Epilogue... 6 months later

"Let's raise a glass to Bonnie Bennett! She's become our youngest partner ever" Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie's boss congratulated her with a smile.

"Congrats Bon" Damon said with a smirk. He kissed her straight on the lips and watched her cheeks light up. He was pushing her further than he knew.

Bonnie accepted the toast gratefully but when Damon came it took a hell of lot of control not to jump his bones then and there. He was teasing her with his kiss but she wouldn't be beaten. It was a game they played. A game of formality and passion and love. A relationship, she thought to herself contently. That's what love feels like.

Meanwhile, Damon was thinking the same. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He was waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. But that wasn't today. He didn't want to ruin her big moment because he realised he loved her.

**A/N Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. You Are Not Alone

You are not alone

For Somebody Knows. Carenzo. Kinda AU. After the death of Liz, Caroline is left feeling isolated because all of her friends have someone except for her so she is pretty much alone. Enzo comes back and cheers her up.

"Come on gorgeous. You can't lock yourself away like this" Enzo knocked on Caroline's door forcefully. He had heard her sobbing from the moment he walked into the building and it was painful hearing. She was too beautiful to cry so horribly and he had come back for her. To pull her out of the sadness that none of her so-called friends seemed to give a damn about. Not even Saint Stefan the Rippah cared otherwise she wouldn't be here. She didn't respond. "Listen Blondie I will knock down this door if you don't let me in"

Caroline heard all of Enzo's threats about breaking her door down but she didn't care. She was shattered. After her mother's death, all she got were platitudes from Stefan and Elena about how she needs to move on. _Yeah move on. Like Elena never did. She had Ric compel her memories away and she was telling me to move on. I have no one now my mommy is gone. No one. Not even Klaus cared enough to come and see me. Everyone else are just too busy trying to save Elena from her problems. I'm second best. My mom is dead and I'm alone. _ Another more insistent knock brought her back to her senses.

Enzo was worried. She had gone silent. He instantly knocked the door down and saw her huddled on her sofa streaming silent tears. He went and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Then she began wailing with snot filled tears that ran all down him but he didn't care. It hurt him to see her so fragile and delicate as if she was no more than a china doll. _ What happened to the girl who was so fierce and human? What happened to the beautiful girl who saw the good in me? Caroline looks broken as if she's given up. No I won't let her give up. _ He let her cry out until she could cry no more and looked up at him with wide eyes as if unsure of why he was there.

"Enzo I'm sorry. I kinda just assaulted you with my emotions" Caroline was worried as to how he would react. But she was touched that he came back for her. In fact she was happy. Someone cared for her.

"Don't worry about it darling. Unless it's a federal offence that I can have you charged with Miss Mystic Falls?" Enzo teased. He was trying to bring a smile to that woeful face and it worked. Her sadness cracked and she began laughing so much that he could glimpse the girl he knew. The girl who he loved for her feisty behaviour and compassionate nature.

"Thank you Enzo. I haven't laughed like that for ages. You're an amazing guy when you choose to be" Caroline softly said. It was the smallest, most heart breaking sound in the world for Enzo. Her voice reduced to a mere crack and her demeanour so afraid. She was afraid that once he left she would be alone again. Isolated in her home and she didn't want that anymore. Enzo coming showed her there were still things to live for and maybe she could be happy.

"Well gorgeous I can be more if you want. But I don't ever want you to be sad again. You're not alone darling. I am and will always be here for you unlike the rest of this bloody town" Enzo hated Caroline's friends for leaving her like this, all alone and sad. It was Damon who told him and he was thankful for that. Even if they were only friends, he would do his best to make Caroline happy. She deserved it after everything.

"I thought that, you know, those who love you would stand by you but no one did for me" Caroline's brutal honesty cut Enzo to the bone as he realised how much she had suffered. "Except you. You turned out to be my true friend all along and now you're offering me more? Even after I rejected you?"

"Always gorgeous. For me you're the only one who saw the good in me. And I think Maggie wouldn't begrudge me this happiness" Enzo confessed his love and hoped Caroline would agree to give him a chance.

"No I don't think she would. And I'm not going to wait forever for Klaus when the man who cared for me wants me. I deserve happiness too" Caroline finally said goodbye to the part of her that still longed for Klaus as her love for Enzo took over. "And I want you if you'll have me?" Caroline asked tentatively. 

"Any day of the week darling" As he said that he leaned over and kissed Caroline square on the lips. The sensation was like a million tingles that lit up her world. It was both passion and love and she responded. She hungrily kissed him as the passion took over her body.

Enzo too felt the fireworks go off as she delved into his mouth and began caressing her. The passion took over him and they became one. Their bodies seemed to have been designed for each other as they slotted into each other as if they were one piece. Their pleasure was doubled by their love for each other.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Old Wounds

For ElenaDSalvatore. AU. and Caroline have been together for 5 years but when Damon's brother comes into the picture things change dramatically. Stefan wants Caroline for his own and Caroline's all too willing to leave Damon.

"So where are we going again Damon?" Caroline Forbes asked absently as she mentally noted all the things she needed to buy later.

"To meet my brother Stefan. I told you about him remember and how he's decided to come back and spend some time with me darling" Damon replied. Stefan was his younger brother who had taken off seven years ago to find himself. Now he was back and Damon thought it was only right to catch up with him.

"Okay I guess. But I really wanted to go shopping" Caroline said almost petulantly. She was a shopaholic and when she was in the zone she didn't want to be interrupted.

"It's only for a short time Blondie darling" Damon smirked as she visibly winced at his pet name for her.

"If you insist" Caroline gave up and decided she would meet his brother. Maybe it would be fun. She absently wondered what his brother, Stefan, was like. _Is he good looking like Damon? Maybe we'll get on._

Together they strode into a restaurant where Damon instantly saw his brother sitting at the back, causally flicking through the paper. He made his way over there and holding Caroline's hand introduced her to him. After the introductions, Damon went up to the counter and ordered for the three of them, leaving Caroline and Stefan alone.

"So Damon said you went travelling...where did you go?" Caroline attempted to start a conversation after a minute of awkward silence. She had been checking him out and she was kind of ashamed given that Damon was her boyfriend. _Yeah but Stefan is hot. As in hot. _

Stefan was impressed. Caroline was one sexy lady and he wondered how his brother managed to get her. I mean she was beautiful but so bubbly and fun unlike his sarcastic brother. Conscious that Caroline was waiting for an answer he replied "Oh I travelled the world. From Iceland to India. That was my ambition when I was younger"

"Really. Did you visit Africa?" Caroline was genuinely interested in Stefan's answer. He seemed sweet and kind unlike Damon. He was also hotter with a more golden type of body and the kindest eyes.

Caroline and Stefan chatted away until Damon returned and they were both pleasantly surprised by each other. Stefan had expected a killer, mean bitch but instead Caroline was compassionate and her laugh was so infectious that he felt himself smiling more often than he had in years. Caroline had expected a broody, kind of miserable guy instead of Stefan who seemed like such a nice guy. Damon was unaware of the chemistry building between the two as he just thought they got on which well made him happy. It felt nice for once not to be fighting over the same girl.

"So Caroline did Damon tell you why I left?" Stefan asked. The conversation became a little more intense as Stefan stared into her eyes with a playful glint.

"He said you went to find yourself" Caroline was flattered by Stefan's attentions but also a little worried as Damon seemed to be more miserable as the conversation went on.

"Damon my big bro. Such a liar. He stole my girlfriend Katherine then he stole my girlfriend Elena so you know I was a little pissed and decided to leave" Stefan was openly taunting Damon as old wounds were reopened.

"Little brother it's not my fault that your little girlfriends didn't like you O Saint Stefan" Damon's words sounded teasing but there was a dangerous edge that worried Caroline.

"You could have said no. Brother" he spat the word out with venom.

"But they were so much fun" Damon mocked Stefan with a smirk as he watched his brother get more and more riled up.

"Well I think your girlfriend would be fun. I mean it's obvious she likes me. Don't you Caroline? I mean she has been staring at me an awful lot. Maybe it's because I'm nicer" Stefan retaliated as Damon turned his attention to Caroline.

"Is it true Blondie? Do you like my little brother?" Damon's voice took an accusatory tone as he faced Caroline with a stare.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean he's handsome but this is the first time I've met him" Caroline was confused. She did like Stefan but she barely knew him unlike Damon. Damon was family and gorgeous in his own way.

"That settles it then. Caroline will you go out with me? I do want to get to know you better as you seem like such a lovely person" Stefan extended his hand to Caroline with a sweet smile and she took it.

Damon's anger drained away. "You two have only just met and you love each other already. Well good luck little brother. She's such a nag so I was going to ditch her anyway" He left the restaurant with that final barb at Caroline.

She burst into tears. "What have I done?" She did love Damon but meeting Stefan made her realise she only liked Damon because he was dangerous and sarcastic. She didn't love him in the way she wanted to love and be loved.

"What had to be done" Stefan comforted her with a hug. He was aware of the damage done to his relationship with Damon but he didn't care. Seeing Caroline evoked something in him. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside but equally so on the inside.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Dance with Danger

A Dance with Danger

It's the Annual Mystic Falls Masquerade and all the citizens are invited, including the vampires of the town. AU. For AnneMarie2106. It's a Klaus/Elena pairing but with role reversal where Elena is the seductive vampire seeking out a human, innocent Klaus. Slight Daroline. Hope you like it!

"Caroline do we have to go to this petty human ball?" Elena Gilbert asked her best friend as she surveyed herself in the mirror. Caroline had dressed her in a sweeping red gown crowned with the mask of a siren. It was captivating with its gold swirls framing her eyes and it was well gorgeous. It was supposed to be ironic and well it was. She was an Old On, an Original who liked nothing better than a fresh supply of human of human males to sustain her appetite.

"Yes Elena we do. After all I hope to find myself a new human lover after the unfortunate death of poor old Tyler. He was a dear" her best friend Caroline said with a smirk. She had also gone for an ironic choice. A green gown that stopped mid ankle and was slashed up the side. Green for envy after all she became jealous awfully quickly. Her mask was that of a mermaid with swirls of silver water lashing under her eyes.

"Very well if you insist" Elena clutched her purse and they linked arms and departed for the Masquerade.

At the ball...

Niklaus Mikaelson and his best friend Damon Salvatore stood drinking as they bemoaned their luck. Nik had been forced into this as it was his mother who organised the ball and Damon was forced by Stefan who was on the lookout for a new girlfriend after his last dumped him.

"God. This place is a bore. Shall we ditch it Nik?" Damon Salvatore asked with a glint in his eye. These women were boring. All in their twee masks and the same women. He could see Kat dancing with Elijah, Nik's brother and his ex Rose with Tyler. He wanted some fun. Something different.

"Not yet Damon. I have just spotted a beautiful woman" Nik was mesmerised by the beautiful woman who had just walked in. She was dressed in red and every step had an air of menace. She would be a fun one.

"Yeah so have I. That Blondie looks so sexy. Back me up?" Damon was staring and he knew it and he didn't care. Nik could have the chick dressed in red but he wanted the blonde one with the dancing blue eyes.

"Of course brother mine" Nik and Damon had been friends for a long time and it was like they were brothers. They had served in Iraq together and they had been neighbours for years before that. They were best friends and brothers. Damon gave him company which despite having four siblings he didn't have. Nik mock saluted as they made their way towards the ladies.

Elena POV

"Look at those two approaching us Elena. The one with the mask of a lion and the other with that of a panther. The panther looks delicious with that silky black hair" Caroline giggled flirtatiously as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome to him dear. The one with the lion's mask appears far more interesting" Elena noted as she watched the man stride towards her with purpose. The candle light added a glint of gold to his otherwise dark blonde hair.

"Hello ladies. I'm Damon Salvatore and this here is my best friend Nik. May we borrow you for the dance" Damon winked at Caroline as he presented his hand with a flourish. She took it with a smile and soon they were lost among the crowd.

"What of you love? Dance with me?" Nik asked with a boyish grin. He was so human and his innocence radiated. She acceded and took his hand. They danced as if it was their last dance and for him it may well be if Elena had fancy to kill him.

Their bodies were in sync with each other's and grew ever closer throughout the song. No man had ever made Elena feel this light and carefree since the death of her childhood sweetheart Matt. And yet his gentle caresses touched Elena's soul, an area that had been locked away for centuries. She felt her old innocence rise anew and the happy girl she once was replaced the vixen she had become, the vampire, the monster. At the end of the dance he took off her mask and she his and they kissed with passion and ferocity but also with the sweetest care and innocence as they became lost with each other. Then, the music stopped.

"Thanks for the dance love" Klaus told her as they separated. Seeing her face added to the picture and he felt like he loved her if it were even possible to experience love so soon.

"I hope you'll grant me another. Nik" The way she said his name felt laced with honey and he was happy to grant her wish. They danced all night and new love was formed. He brought sunshine and light to Elena's life and she brought determination and love into Nik. Theirs would be a happy life, she mused. Her and Nik, Caroline and Damon it all seemed meant to be.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
